


What's the meaning of life?

by Maietopan0020



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Eventual Smut, M/M, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maietopan0020/pseuds/Maietopan0020
Summary: It's the year 2225, the world is extremely over-populated, so the worlds leaders have had no choice but to enforce a new law where every person who commits a crime will automatically be charged with the death sentence. Yoo Kihyun, a man with an underpaid job and a boring life gets himself into an unlucky situation and ends up being charged with his life. He thought this would be the end of it all, however, little did he know that this would be the start of an amazing adventure...





	1. The beginning

"Mr Yoo Kihyun I pronounce you Guilty of murder and you will be sentenced to death" the judge declared hitting the gable hard creating a loud echo in the almost empty room. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was forcefully dragged out of the courtroom by the muscular police officers. They took me down a long dark corridor which the only light source was from the small doorway at the end where I assumed we were heading. We arrived into the plain white room and the police officers threw me to the ground and proceeded to lock the metal door and start preparing what looked like a rusty old syringe with a mysterious blue fluid inside. I attempted to get up but all the remaining strength left in my body was drained and I was left paralysed. One of the officers turned to look at me and smirked with crooked yellow teeth, I could see his eyes were stone cold with no trace of warmth in his expression. I whimpered as he roughly grabbed my throat and threw me onto the metal chair situated in the centre of the room, he then tightly strapped me into the chair so I couldn't escape and walked back to the other officer that was finished preparing the syringe. "Criminals like you make me sick" one of the officers growled as he slowly walked towards me. I screamed and pulled at the restraints but it was no use. The officer stabbed the syringe into my skin with force and I screached in pain, I couldn't bare the throbbing of my veins as the liquid pumped around my body. I felt as if I was being burnt from the inside with lighter fluid. Soon my brain started to fail and everything around me became fuzzy, I couldn't scream or keep my head up, I felt my body begin to lighten as if all the weight of the world drifted away, and then before I knew it everything went black...

*24 HOURS BEFORE*

I woke up to the ear-pitching screech of my alarm clock,  _5:00am, why the fuck do they think work should start that early._ I sigh as i get up out of my warm inviting bed and start to get changed into my work clothes. _grey tie, grey trousers, grey jumper, grey life_. I fix up my tie and look into the mirror to check if my hair was somewhat presentable to go out in public. My sunken brown eyes surrounded with dark puffy bags stare back at me, my hair is pointing up in different directions making it look like i am a walking candy floss since it is bright pink, I still have no idea why I thought making a bet against Minhyuk was a good idea, I should have remembered how sneaky that bastard was. Long story short I ended up losing the bet and sitting in the nearest hairdressers with Minhyuk excitedly picking the brightest colour possible to dye my hair. Once I managed to sort out my appearance I quickly grabbed my briefcase and run out the front door ready for a day of complete boredom and misery.

I finally finished work at 11pm since I had to finish off all of the extra paperwork our boss decided to give us, the lazy idiot was too "busy" to do it himself so he made us work more hours with no extra pay. When I stepped outside the cold winter air hit my skin like a brick, the streets were completely deserted apart from the occasional drunk stumbling around. Since i lived in a dodgy part of the city no one liked to go out late so I found myself alone walking down the empty neighbourhood. I looked up at the sky which was just it's usual dark blanket of orange smog coating the city due to all the pollution and lack of nature in the world. I remember my great-grandparents telling me stories of when there was once a time where the night sky was filled with stars and planets twinkling like jewels across the endless universe. If only I could have lived back then instead of being born into the end of the world. Rations were low and most people in my generation had never seen a tree in their life. However, the worst part about today's society was when the world leaders decided to "solve" the over-population crisis by enforcing the death penalty for any crime commited since the prisons were apparently taking up too much room. I continued walking down the dull sidewalk passing multiple stores with obnoxiously bright neon lighting screaming it's deals and offers in people's faces. I was only 5 minutes away from home when I heard a loud ear-pitching screech from an alley just up ahead of me, I stop dead in my place and listen closely debating whether or not I imagined the noise. I hear another scream and quickly sprint towards the dark opening of the alleyway. I immediately crash into a woman, her eye makeup smudged down her face and clothes all ripped and messy. She grips onto my creased shirt with her shaking hands and quickly pulls me into the dark alley and away from the comfort of the street lights. I look down at her crying face as she hysterically cries and screams, before I can ask her anything she turns and points down the pitch-black alley, "That man is trying to kill me!" she yells, I squint my eyes and look ahead to see a rather large dark figure running towards us, I start to panic thinking what the hell I was supposed to do in a situation like this, "You need to stop him! Here use this!" The woman forcefully shoves a silver pistol into my hands, she then starts to push me in the direction of the dark figure, He seemed to be shouting something but I couldn't understand him. I look at the gun and back at the woman who was still hysterically screaming and crying, the figure was getting closer and he seemed to be much bigger than i was, there was no chance I would be able to fight off this guy. Everything else happened so quickly, with adrenaline filling my veins I subconsciously raise the gun up with shaky hands and aim it at the man, I close my eyes tight as I pull the trigger and jump as I hear a loud 'Bang', and then silence. I slowly open my eyes to find the man collapsed on the ground. Realisation finally hits me and I run over to him, "Shit what have I done" I whisper as I collapse next to the body and turn him over to find a large crimson stain growing in his chest. I felt for anything that sounded like a pulse but there was nothing. I hold the body close to my chest and slowly start to weep, I hear footsteps behind me and look up to find the woman with a completely different expression than before. Her eyes are cold and she had a smug smirk on her lips. "well. well. well. I never knew it would be this easy" she chuckled darkly looking down on my scared and confused expression.  _What the fuck is happening?! I thought she needed help?_ "W-what are you talking about? I-I didn't mean to kill him I thought he was going to hurt you". I started to panic as I heard police sirens in the distance, she snorts with laughter "You know you really shouldn't trust strangers my dear", At this point I am completely frozen in shock, "You see, I didn't want to risk my own life so I decided to risk some other losers life instead" she laughed. "But this man was dangerous! H-he would have killed the both of us!" I scream looking down at the still corpse. The police sirens were getting closer by the minute but my body was paralysed. "See I may have gotten myself mixed up a little... That man wasn't guilty, he was my husband... but he just wasn't satisfying my needs anymore", my face went pale, _I killed an innocent man! What am I going to do?!, "_ Oh well I guess I better get going then" she says as she suddenly sprints out of the alley leaving me completely shell-shocked from the whole incident. All I remember after that is flashing blue lights clouding my vision and being dragged away into a car and away from the scene.


	2. The Start Of A New "Life"

_God my head hurts so much, I'll probably have to take the day off work an- WAIT DIDN'T I DIE?! Why is my brain still working? Oh for fuck sake Kihyun open your eyes!_

My vision is very blurry as I open my eyes, once they regain focus I look around,  _What the hell is this place?_ I think _._ The room is dark and bare, it almost looks like some sort of hospital but from hell. I get up slowly from the small bed which seems to be the only piece of furniture in the tiny room. I notice a large rusty-looking door at the opposite myself so I slide off the bed and head towards it very cautiously. My bare feet are freezing against the cold concrete floor. Just as I slowly get close to the door  ***** BANG* it suddenly swings open at full force knocking me backwards, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream as I launch back into the bed and cover myself entirely with the blanket. I hear heavy footsteps coming closer to the bed and then halt right in front of me, "Sir I'm afraid a blanket isn't going to give you much protection" a strange raspy voice chuckles, My heart beats hard as I slowly pull the covers off of my head. I suddenly wish I just stayed under the covers because in front of me stood the most terrifying thing I have ever seen in my 21 years of living, and all I can say is that it definitely was NOT human. The 'Thing' had bright red piercing eyes, a huge muscular build that looked like he had steroids for blood, dagger-like teeth stuck out of his wide mouth, his height was the most terrifying, and even though it was easy to be taller than me, he towered right over me as if he was an 10-foot giant. It is an understatement that I screamed... It was more like 5 minutes of me shrieking like a girl whilst throwing pillows at the 'strange being' as it just stood there looking at me as if I was in fact the weird one. Once I eventually ran out of breath to scream and stopped my 'minor' freak out,, the creature started to write onto a clipboard which I didn't notice he was carrying. "Hmm seems like you have some aftershock from the drugs, damn they must have given you a strong dose kid" it said chuckling deeply. "W-where a-am I?" I ask quietly looking up at the dark figure. "Oh shit yeah I forget I have to explain this to you..." He said putting away his clipboard into his dirty leather satchel hanging down at his side. I look at him waiting for him to tell me that it was some sort of practical joke Minhyuk had planned but the next words he said were definitely not what I was expecting. "Well thing is... you're dead". If you didn't already guess this news caused me to freak out once again. "WHAT? I'M DEAD?! IS THIS HEAVEN? AM I A GHOST? ARE YOU SATAN? WHAT AM I DOING HERE -", "OH FOR GODS SAKE SHUT UP!" The thing screams causing me to jump and stare at him, "Now I will explain everything if you agree not to start screaming again ok?", I nod and take a deep breath to calm myself down, he sits down on the bed staying a safe distance from me in fear of me freaking out again, "Ok well I guess I should just start from the beginning. The world is over-populated so the government decided to enforce this law so that all criminals of any offence should get the death penalty so they can make more room by destroying the prisons." I nod slightly letting him know to continue, "But the god of the underworld 'Eodum' heard about this and was furious at them, the underworld started to become incredibly cramped as there were triple the amounts of people dying than before. So he decided to make a new realm where all criminals would go so the main realm wouldn't get as cramped, and that brings us to where you are now. You are in the South Ju-Gum Realm which is where most criminals are sent" he finishes looking at my frozen figure, I am in complete shock listening to his words,  _So I actually am dead? I never believed such thing of an underworld existing, I always thought it was all just bullshit but I guess I was totally wrong._ "S-so we are in the underworld right now?" I ask my voice cracking with both fear and curiosity, "Yeah this is only a holding room where your body goes before you wake up, I guess the plain room is better for you to wake up in rather than outside or else you probably would have had a heart-attack" he laughs as I look around the room at the grey brick walls surrounding us. "So have you calmed yourself down now?" he asks getting up from the bed, _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK? I LITERALLY JUST DIED AND NOW I AM IN THE FUCKING UNDERWORLD HOW WOULD I BE CALM?!_ the voice in my head screams, "yeah" I say trying to mask my fear. "Great! I'll show you around and introduce you to the other inmates... well only the nice ones for now" he says unlocking the rusty door and swinging it open with little effort. I slowly get up with shaky legs and follow him to the door, "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Gon, A guard of the South Ju-gum realm", he sticks out one of his massive claw-like hand and I hesitantly shake it with my much smaller one, his skin felt like rough sandpaper against mine. "I'm Kihyun" I say trying to force a small smile on my face, he smiles back at me, "Well nice to meet you Kihyun, and welcome to the Underworld".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?? I promise Changkyun will make an appearance in the next chapter!!! ;-)


	3. First Impressions are always important

As me and Gon walk down the dark corridor the temperature soon begins to rise, realising that I am still in my full heavy suit I start so sweat, "Em... Gon? is there anything I could change into? I feel like my work clothes aren't really suitable for the underworld" I chuckle looking up to him, "Ah yes i'll take you to your room first so you can get changed then I'll show you around everywhere else" he replies opening the door at the end of the corridor and motioning me to go through. The underworld was nothing like I expected it to be. As we walked out of the large building into the humid outdoors, I gasp as I look up and see dozens of little dots scattered beautifully across the pure black sky. They twinkled as if they were specs of magic radiating happiness on the land below. My eyes begin to fill with tears as I become overwhelmed by the magnificent sight. "S-stars? Are they stars?" I ask shakily, still craning my head directly upwards to take it all in. "Eh yeah have you not seen stars before kid?" Gon replies looking at me with a confused expression. I shake my head replying to him since my words can't come out. "Right we better get a move on since it's already late, it'll be curfew soon" Gon says trying to nudge me forwards, I snap back into reality and closely follow him into the winding streets of the mysterious city. The buildings were tall and slightly old looking, they seemed to be made of different kinds of stone and minerals, it was a nice change to the dirty white duplicated skyscrapers that filled the real world. However, the temperature did feel as if I was in a sauna, and the lanterns lighting up the streets radiated with a red hue creating an uneasy atmosphere. I followed Gon closely avoiding all of the staring people,  _They're all criminals_ I walk carefully trying to keep my head down. We stop outside a large building with a sign that read **CELL BLOCK 2833B** and we go inside. The place looked just like a prison, rows of steel doors lined each floor with guards like Gon patrolling the building. We walk up the stairs to the third floor and stop outside one of the doors, "This is your room" he says unlocking the door. I look at the name plate,  **Yoo Kihyun - No. 3888 - M** , "What does the 'M' mean?" I ask curiously pointing at the door, "We use letters to identify the crimes people have committed, so for example 'T' means Theft, 'A' means Assault and 'M' means... Murder" he explains looking at me, I gulp as I look at the letter,  _I guess I am a murderer._ We go inside the room and it doesn't actually seem that bad, the carpeted floor is comforting on my feet and there is a single bed with a small nightstand in the corner of the room, on the other side of the room is a wardrobe and sink with a mirror and a toilet next to it. I walk over to the wardrobe and open it to find some plain t-shirts and shorts hung up, "Everyone gets the same clothes here, I thought judging by your crime you would have been a bit bigger in size but I guess I was wrong" he laughs scratching the back of his head and sitting on the bed causing it to bend ddramatically. I held up the large t-shirt that looked probably twice my size and started to take off my suit and put on the new clothes, the t-shirt loosely hung on my petite frame and exposed my collarbones because of it's largeness. I manage to take the belt from my suit and use it to stop my shorts from falling down. I stand in front of the mirror looking at myself, I gasp when I realise that the bags under my eyes are gone and my skin looks so much brighter and smoother than it was when I was alive, "Damn how can such a cute little human be a murderer" Gon hums looking at me, "It's a long story" I sigh looking at him through the mirror. Once I was finished we headed back out into the streets and after getting out of that horrible clammy suit, I felt much more relaxed now. I still felt uncomfortable by everyone staring at me though, "Why is everyone looking at me?" I ask holding onto his arm so that I wouldn't lose him in the crowd, "You're a good-looking guy, plus your pink hair definitely stands out in a place like this, most of these guys will view you as fresh meat so you should be careful Kihyun" he says directing me through the streets. We finally reach a large building at the end of the street, it had fancy marbel pillars lining the front and a huge oak doorway with people walking in and out of. It had a large sign which read  **MAIN HALL** in big letters. We walked through the door and into a big room. Round tables were scattered around and chairs were filled with people dressed in the same clothes as mine. We walk through the crowded room in between the tables of criminals. I feel eyes on me as I follow Gon closely, we finally reach a table that was not as crowded as the others. "Hi Gon!" one of the guys at the table shouts, he had black and blue hair and a big muscular build, everyone else at the table looked up to Gon and greeted him, "Hello everyone I just wanted to introduce you to our newest guy" he said pulling me out from behind him, all eyes land on me, I started to sweat looking at them with wide eyes. "Aw he's so cute! can we keep him?" one of the other guys at the table asks getting up and walking towards me. He bowed and shook my hand as I just stood there frozen in fear, "My name is Jooheon" he says giving me a warm smile, I stay still unable to speak, "His name is Kihyun, he's a little scared so I want you guys to take good care of him ok?" Gon asks with a serious face, they all nod in unison and Jooheon makes me sit down on one of the chairs at the table next to him. "Right I need to go and do my shift now but you guys can inform him on the rules and stuff ok? I'll see you in the morning Kihyun" Gon says giving me a pat on the head, once Gon left everyone returned their gazes back onto me again. "Well I feel like the rest of you should introduce yourselves to our new friend" Jooheon says patting my shoulder causing me to flinch. "My name is Wonho" I look up across the table to the guy with blue and black hair, he gives me a wide toothy smile and waves. "Hello I'm Shownu" the other guy says, he has a soft face but a very strong-looking body. "You don't need to be scared of us kid, we won't hurt you" Wonho says giving me a reassuring look. I nod and give them a small smile letting them know that I understood. "So what are you in for then? I feel like you are a theft type of guy, you're small and quiet so you would be perfect for the job" Jooheon says looking at me with curiosity. I shake my head, "Hmm so not theft? then what are you in for?" Shownu asks, "I-I don't want to talk about it" I whisper keeping my head down, "Oh come on kid it's ok, we're all the same here, I'm in for car theft, Wonho's in for Burglary and assault, and Shownu's in for Illegal Gambling, I'm sure you aren't going to be judged" Jooheon laughs as they all nod in agreement. I look at them and take a slow breath, "M-murder... I'm in for murder" I whisper. Their faces go pale as they look at me with wide eyes, "O-oh w-well I did not expect that" Jooheon chuckles nervously scratching the back of his neck. "You really don't come across as a murderer" Wonho laughed. "Yeah you don't seem very dangerous...no-offence" Jooheon says. A few moments of silence pass and finally Shownu speaks breaking the awkward silence, "Oh well don't judge a book by it's cover am I right?", this statement causes us all to burst out with laughter causing a few weird stares from other tables, the atmosphere lightened up a bit after that. Soon we began to have a normal conversation, I learnt that the guys weren't as scary as I thought they were, Jooheon was a year older than me but acted like a little kid, Wonho was 2 years older than me and was obsessed with ramyeon which I found funny, and Shownu was the oldest out of us, he was three years older than me and He was nicknamed the dad of the group. We continued chatting until I once again got the feeling that I was being stared at, I looked around the room and locked eyes with a guy at the opposite end of the hall, he had brown hair and a stare that sent chills down my spine. I elbowed Jooheon to get his attention, "Hey who's that?" I ask motioning my head towards the guy, Jooheon coughs and I look at him with furrowed eyebrows, "That's Changkyun... he's basically the most dangerous guy in this realm, he wiped out his entire family in one night all by himself" he explained looking down at the table speaking quietly as if the Changkyun guy would hear him. I look away from Jooheon and back in the direction of Changkyun, he still had his eyes on me, I don't know why but it affects me more than it should, I gulp nervously and dart my eyes away, I noticed a small smirk forming at his lips and he finally looks away from me and starts to speak to the guy sitting next to him. "Who's that guy he's talking to?" I ask, Wonho replies this time, "Thats Hyungwon, he was the leader of a huge mafia group, his good looks let him get away with almost anything..." I turn to look at Wonho and he seems to be in a trance starinh at the Hyungwon guy, I avert my gaze to Jooheon raising an eyebrow in question, "Yeah our dear friend Wonho has a huge crush on him" Jooheon smirks, this remark seems to cut Wonho out of his trance, "Hey! I do not!" he shouts pouting at us, "Oh face it you've been eye-fucking him ever since he got here" Shownu says causing Wonho to blush, we once again start to laugh and then end up engrossed back in conversation again for a while as the main hall got emptier as time went on. "Damn its 11:15pm already? We better get back to our rooms" Jooheon says starting to get up, "Yeah curfew is at 11:30 Kihyun, I'm in the same cell block as you so I'll walk back with you" Wonho says also getting up. As we all leave the hall I catch Changkyun looking at me again, I try to ignore him this time and follow the others out of the hall.  We say our goodbyes to Jooheon and Shownu and walk back to our cellblock. The walk is quite short and quiet since the majority of everyone were already back in their cells. Once we arrive in front my cell, Wonho tells me that he will meet me so we can walk to breakfast together the next morning and I smile and wave goodbye to him. I head into my cell and take off my shirt and shorts and hang them up, I lie down in my bed and stare up at the ceiling,  _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought_ I smile as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Close encounters

I woke up to a blasting alarm filling my room, the sound was so loud I fell out of my bed in shock but thankfully the soft carpet cushioned my fall. I sat up slowly and covered my ears to try and block out the horrible noise, it was as if a cat was being stepped on. The alarm suddenly stopped and I began to hear steel doors being opened outside, _Ah it must be breakfast_  I think as I stand up and walk over to the sink. I sort out my hair and put my clothes on, I glance in the mirror and for once feel quite good about my appearance. My milky smooth skin was bright and healthy, my eyes sparkled as if they were seeing happiness for the first time ever, and all the painful weight of stress vanished from my body making me feel lighter. I opened the big steel door to find Wonho smiling enthusiasticly at me, I smiled back at him and closed my door following him down the stairs and out of the cell block into the busy streets. "Did you sleep well Kihyunie?" He asked softly glancing at me as we walked through the crowded street. "Yeah I did, the bed is much more comfortable than my old bed" I replied making him chuckle. I looked around noticing all the larger figures we were passing, they all clearly looked like dangerous criminals. I started to feel quite uneasy because they were much bigger than I was, it made me feel vulnerable. Wonho must have noticed my frightened expression because he immediately placed his arm around me and pulled me close as we walked down the street. "Don't worry Kihyun, I won't let anyone hurt you" he said giving me a smile. When we arrived outside the Main hall, Jooheon and Shownu were already standing waiting for us. Jooheon smiled at me and gave us a really over enthusiastic wave which Shownu had to dodge from getting hit in the face by. "Hi Kiki!" Jooheon beamed giving me a tight hug and picking me up in the process. This caused a few passersby to look at us weirdly. I cringed at the nickname and awkwardly laughed as he eventually put me back down. "Lets go in I'm starving!" Wonho shouted dragging us all in through the doorway. We all walked into the Hall and I was immediately hit with the amazing smell of fresh food. Bagels, Eggs, Bacon, Fruits, and every other breakfast food you could think of lined the canteen area. I felt Wonho hold onto my waist protectively as we walked through the busy hall, I thought that it was sweet how he tried to make me feel as safe as possible. We joined the line for food when I remembered something and turned my head to face Wonho, "Wait, aren't we dead? I thought we didn't need food?" I asked curiously. It was weird to think that every person here including me wasn't alive, I felt like this was just a dream and at some point I would wake up and have to go back to my miserable job and dull life. "Well scientifically we don't need food but your appetite stays the same when you're dead" Shownu replied before Wonho could open his mouth. I turned to face Shownu and hummed in understanding. I followed the queue and picked up a tray, Wonho shared a tray with me so he wouldn't have to let go of me. I picked up a bowl of Ramyeon for him which was a strange thing to have for breakfast but I didn't say anything, and I picked a bowl of rice and a banana for myself since my appetite wasn't really that big. We all sat down at the same table that we sat at last night and the guys tucked into their food immediately. Wonho was slurping up noodles, Shownu was shovelling cereal into his mouth, and Jooheon was attempting to stuff four slices of toast into his mouth at the same time. I looked down at my bowl of rice and realised that I had forgotten to pick up a spoon so I got up and walked to the cutlery stand. When I reached to pick up a spoon another hand went to pick up the same one and ended up grasping my hand instead. I slowly looked up to see who the larger hand belonged to and immediately met the same deep chocolate brown eyes that were watching me last night, _Changkyun_. I took back my hand quickly and stared up at him with wide scared eyes, he smirked at me and picked up the spoon not breaking eye contact, "well what do we have here?". Even though he wasn't that much taller than me it felt as if he was towering over my petite frame. I gulped as he came closer to me, I kept my gaze down trying to ignore my racing heart that was filling my ears. "Not going to answer me princess?" He added lifting my chin up with his finger, I flinched at his touch and was too terrified to even move away. He sniggered removing his hand from my chin, "Oh well... Maybe when your boyfriend's not around I'll get to have some fun with you" he said motioning towards Wonho who was looking at Changkyun as if he wanted to break him in half. Changkyun however wasn't intimidated at all by Wonho's death glare and just rolled his eyes and walked past me knocking my shoulder in the process, I stood there for a minute speechless. I suddenly felt a hand touch mine and jumped away in shock, I looked up to find Wonho with a worried expression on his face, Shownu and Jooheon were next to him and they were all looking at me waiting for me to say something. "Kihyun are you ok?" Shownu asked me wearily, "We were going to come to you when we saw Changkyun get up and follow you but we thought we would make it worse if we tried to argue with him" Jooheon explained looking guilty. "What did he say to you? I saw him talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying" Wonho asked with a very serious tone. I hesitated whether or not I should tell them what happened but I didn't want to worry them so I just put on a fake smile, "It doesn't matter, he didn't say anything" I said trying to sound believable. They looked at me sceptically making me feel nervous, but Shownu thankfully broke the silence, "Oh well then, lets go to the bath house today cause no offence but Jooheon you stink" Shownu laughed as Jooheon smacked him in the arm and glared at him, we all laughed and agreed following them out of the hall and in the direction of the bath house. When we got to the bath house I was surprised at how mesmerising it looked, the walls were a deep red and gold colour, the floor was marbled and shiny, and there were multiple different tubs filled to the brim with hot soapy water. It looked like it was from the film 'Spirited Away' which my great grandma used to let me watch when I visited her every week. We all went into the changing rooms and I quickly took off my clothes and wrapped the little white towel around my waist. When I walked out I saw the rest of the guys already changed into their towels and I couldn't help but stare at their muscular bodies, they all had tattoos covering their arms making them remind me of all the scary inmates that we passed on the way to breakfast. Now I felt extremely self conscious, my body was toned but it wasn't nearly as strong looking as everyone else's. I sighed trying to ignore my negative thoughts and headed out of the changing rooms with them. We walked into the large steamy hall, tons of big round tubs were scattered around the room and were filled with people, it was really busy so we decided to all go to the sauna first instead of being cramped in a hot tub with sweaty strangers. We walked into the hot room and sat down on the wooden benches. I immediately felt my muscles relax as I laid back against the back of the bench, Wonho rested his head on my shoulder and Jooheon was lying across the bench with his head on Shownu's lap. We all sat in comfortable silence, it was nice being able to relax and forget about everything. I heard Wonho's soft snores and smiled down at him, I couldn't believe someone like him was a criminal, he had such a pure heart it was adorable. I noticed Jooheon and Shownu smiling at us, "He really likes you Kihyun, he thinks of you as his little brother" Jooheon says softly trying not to waken him. I was very thankful that Wonho took me under his wing, I don't know if I would be able to cope if he or the others weren't here. Jooheon and Shownu decided to go cool off at the pool so they left me with a sleeping Wonho in the sauna. I didn't mind since I was currently being used as a pillow, plus it wasn't uncomfortable or anything. Around 20 minutes had passed and the sauna was getting quite hot so I tapped wonho on the shoulder causing him to stir, he slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. "Hey sorry to waken you but I think I'm just going to have a quick shower to cool off a bit but I'll be right back" I said as Wonho yawned and nodded smiling at me, he laid his head back onto the bench and soon dozed off again, I chuckled at him and left the sauna. I found the shower room and sighed in relief to find that no one was there, I took off my towel and switched on one of the showers, the cool refreshing water hit me and made my muscles relax, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the water flowing down my body.

"Look how fucking tempting you are" a familiar low voice grumbled behind me. I spin around almost falling from the slippery floor and freeze as I come face to face with the one and only Changkyun. I realise that I'm still naked and try to cover myself, he starts to walk closer to me and I step backwards to only hit my back against the wall.

Changkyun was now only a few inches away from my face, I refused to look at him, my eyes darted around the room avoiding his face that was so close I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. "What's wrong Princess? Do I make you nervous?" He cooed stroking my hair, I didn't move and kept my head to the side wishing that someone would walk in and stop this. "G-go away" I struggle out, my voice sounded weak and I internally cursed at myself for sounding like that. I heard Changkyun chuckle and he moved his head so that his mouth was ghosting over my ear, my face flushed and I couldn't help but gasp as he nibbled on my earlobe, his tongue traveled along my jawline and he stopped to suck on a bit of skin just above my Adam's apple. Before I could stop myself I moaned out loud and immediately put my hand over my mouth embarrassed of my reaction. I quickly tried to push Changkyun away but he was stronger than I was so he grabbed my wrists and pinned them up on the wall above my head, I struggled around trying to release his tight grip but it was no use. "please stop" I whimper looking at him with terrified eyes. He smirked at me eying my body up and down, I felt embarrassed at how I must have looked and once again tried to get my hands free, this caused his grip to tighten. "You know what I'm going to do with you princess?" He growled pushing closer to me and firmly securing me to the wall with his body, I strangled a moan as he kissed the mark on my neck he had made moments ago, "I'm going to wreck that pretty little ass of yours".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had literally no internet, here's another chapter for y'all~

My head was spinning in all directions as those deep brown eyes bored holes into my soul. The words that sinful mouth spoke just moments ago rung in my ears making my senses go numb. I was too lost in Changkyun's intense stare so I didn't realise someone coming into the shower room. "Ya! Get away from him!" I hear a familiar voice yell. Soon a hard fist meets the side of Changkyun's face which should have knocked him to the ground, however it only made him stumble sidewards slightly. My body immediately lacks the hot presence that his body radiated and I was pulled quickly behind who I discovered was Wonhos broad frame. "Stay away from him!" Jooheon shouts as he runs into the room followed by shownu. I feel a soft large towel being wrapped around me and I turn and silently thank Shownu's caring action. When I peer out from behind Wonho there is an extremely pissed off-looking Changkyun slowly stepping closer to us. I feel Wonho start to back away slightly, pushing me back in the process. The room is dead silent and everyone seems like they are too scared to move an inch in fear of Changkyun biting their heads off. Suddenly Changkyun starts to laugh, the sound is low and almost sinister. He rubs the side of his face and wipes off any blood that was released from his cheek from the impact of Wonhos punch. "You never really learn do you Won-ni?" He says in a deep and husky tone. Changkyun roughly grabs Wonho by the neck and throws him to the ground with one hand causing a large bang to be heard from Wonho's heavy impact against the cold tile floor. He groans in pain as he holds his now bruised shoulder and tries to sit up only to be pushed forcefully back down by Changkyuns foot to his stomach. I look around at Jooheon and Shownu pleading with my eyes for them to do something but to my surprise their heads are both hung down looking at the ground as if they were getting scolded by their teacher. Changkyun puts his foot on Wonhos neck and begins to push down hard making Wonho scream in pain, he then begins to gargle and gasp as he struggles to breathe. My eyes fill with tears as I see my friend being tortured so ruthlessly. "S-Stop! Leave him alone!" I scream but Changkyun ignores me and continues to press down. I run towards them only to be pulled back by Jooheon. "We've got to stop him! Why aren't you stopping him?!" I shout but no one listens. I struggle in Jooheons grip trying to break free but Shownu then grabs hold of me as well to hold me still. Wonho begins to slowly fight less and less. I can see him become weaker and his eyes are close to giving up. My sobs echo around the room and my eyes hurt from all the burning tears.  I begin to wander what happens when you die when you're already dead. Do you come back to life like you were in a video game?  "Changkyun-ni what have I told you about playing in the showers?" A voice says behind us, we all turn round to see that Hyungwon guy leaning against the doorframe. He had his towel hung loose on his slender waist. His hair wet and pushed backwards in an effortless but sexy way.  I could really understand  why Wonho had such a big crush on  the guy. He smirked as he slowly walked towards us, Changkyun stopped pressing down on Wonhos neck causing Wonho to inhale sharply taking in all the oxygen he lacked. Hyungwon wandered right past us and straight towards Wonhos sprawled out body that was still limp on the floor, too weak to get up. He crouched down so that he was extremely close to Wonhos visibly nervous face and stroked his hair as if he was a pet cat or something. "Why do you always have to attack the pretty ones? They can't fuck me if they are decapitated Kyun-ni" he smirked darkly as he looked into Wonhos wide eyes. All of us just stare at the strange event that is happening in front of us. Changkyun rolls his eyes at Hyungwon and locks eyes with my teary-eyed ones. "He was just getting in the way of my playtime" he smirked as I trembled under his gaze. Jooheon coughs awkwardly trying to break the tension, "Please can you just leave our friends alone? What's the price?" He asks trying to sound strong but terribly failing. Both Hyungwon and Changkyun look at each other as if they were having a conversation telepathically. "You haven't learnt anything down here have you?" Changkyun sighs crossing his arms. "There are no deals or negotiations in the underworld my dear friend" Changkyun turns to face the large mirror on the far side of the shower room, he combs through his slightly damp hair and fixes it away from his eyes. "And you're gonna have to get used to it" he finishes fixing his hair and turns to face us again. Hyungwon was still calmly stroking Wonhos face in a way that was almost sweet but the circumstances made it somewhat unsettling to watch, I could see Wonho staring deep into Hyungwons eyes, it reminded me of those stories about the mermaids who could lewer the fishermen to their deaths with only their beautiful looks. 'Hyungwon definitely could be one of those mermaids if he had a tail' I thought in my head. He had an aura that was mysterious and almost magical as if he could control you as soon as you looked into those eyes. His slender frame caused every movement he made to look sensual and graceful. Even I was finding it hard not to get lost in thought staring at him. However, Changkyun snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come on Hyungwon-ni, you can play with your little toy later" he says patting the tallers head gently like he was a child. Hyungwon slowly stands up still holding his stare with Wonho as he fixes his towel slowly and purposely letting it hang lower around his hips, Wonho couldn't help but gulp as he watched the action and began to blush heavily. I looked at Shownu and Jooheon and they both snickered quietly at their friends flustered state. Hyungwon swiftly turned round and sauntered out the room swaying his hips in the process to mess with Wonho even more. Even though the sinister event of my friend nearly dying (again) happened moments ago, I still couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the extremely shocked and red face Wonho had. My smile was wiped off my face immediately when Changkyun stormed towards me causing me to panic and slip falling on my butt hard. He looked down at me with the same lustful look he had earlier. "See you later princess" he said lowly and then disappeared out of the room. After a few moments of silence we finally snapped back into reality. "Wonho are you ok?" I ask the limp man that was still laying flat on the ground. He doesn't even move an inch, he just continues to gaze up at the ceiling. "Ok this guy seriously has issues" I say bluntly looking at Shownu and Jooheon. "Give the guy a break Kiki, he basically just got caressed by a god" Jooheon chuckles heading towards our starstruck friend. He kicks Wonho's side causing him to snap out of his thoughts, "Hey what was that for?!" Wonho whines sitting up stiffly, he holds his shoulder in pain and rubs it to try and ease the sore muscles. "That's for being stupid enough to pick a fight with Changkyun. I can't believe you did that again Wonho" Jooheon sighs helping his friend up from the cold slippery ground. "Yeah you've already got 1 warning Wonho, 2 more and your sent to Eodum" Shownu says seriously. Wait so we get warnings? "What happens when you get to three warnings?" I ask curiously. "No one knows kihyun, but I can tell you that the people that have gotten 3 warnings...have never come back". Jooheon replies aiding Wonho to eventually regain his balance. We head out of the shower room carefully trying not to bump into Changkyun and Hyungwon again and quickly go into the changing rooms to change back into our clothes again. Once we are ready we all head out of the hot building and back out into the refreshing outdoors. "I feel like I need food in order to recover from all that" Wonho laughs lightly pulling us towards the direction of the Main hall. I laugh at his sudden outburst and smile at how fast he recovered from his traumatic state. We all walk closely together mocking Wonho from time to time causing him to go in a mood now and again only to be back to laughing and joking in only a few moments. However, I'm lost in thought walking at the back of the group, still thinking about something that had been bothering me since morning. "Hey where's Gon?"


End file.
